


Deliver Us From Sorrow's Hold (Over my Heart)

by briewinchester



Series: Fics for Meghan [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning, M/M, dealing with Allison's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briewinchester/pseuds/briewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac and Scott mourn Allison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deliver Us From Sorrow's Hold (Over my Heart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samandriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandriel/gifts).



_My heart is broken_  
 _Sweet sleep, my dark angel_  
 _Deliver us from sorrow’s hold_  
 _(Over my heart)._  
                    ——-Evanescence, My Heart is Broken  
  
——————-

Isaac showed up in Scott’s room, looking like a broken puppy. Scott watched as Isaac fidgeted in the doorway.

Isaac finally looked up, tears in his eyes and tear tracks staining his cheeks.

"She’s gone Scott. Allison, she’s—she’s gone. I don’t—I can’t." he looked away from Scott as gut wrenching sobs wracked his entire body.

Instantly, Scott was embracing the younger wolf, pulling him into his chest. He ran his fingers through Isaac’s unruly curls as they both mourned Allison.

"I know. It’s okay, we’re gonna be okay." he whispered into Isaac’s hair.

Isaac clung to his alpha, tears streaming down his face and gathered in Scott’s t-shirt. He drew his head back and let out a low, mournful howl; Scott joining in seconds later.

That went on until both boys were hoarse and exhausted. Scott stood and lifted Isaac with him, bringing the both of them to the bed. He curled his body around Isaac’s, carding his fingers through the blond locks.

"We’re gonna be okay." he whispered over and over, like a mantra.

Scott had never felt a pain so great as this. He lost a vital member of his pack; it felt like losing a limb and it wouldn’t grow back. And Isaac. Sweet baby Isaac had already lost two pack mates, Derek didn’t want him, and he lost his father. That thought alone made Scott hold on tighter.

Isaac clung to his alpha, seeking comfort from pack; family. He didn’t really know how to cope with loss, but he finally had something he’d only ever wished for. A loving family. Isaac knew that time healed all wounds and with his new found family surrounding him, he knew he’d be okay.

 


End file.
